Całkiem udany dzień z panną
" " to 2. odcinek Sezon 1 i 1. odcinek Clarence'a ogółem. Streszczenie Clarence łączy się z dziewczyną w dół ulicy o imieniu Amy w polowaniu na potwora wielkości skały zwanej "nieregularne". Wątek Odcinek zaczyna się od zabawy Clarence'a z wężem i stosem błota. Wkrótce Amy wychodzi z domu, podczas przeprowadzki ludzie przychodzą, aby wziąć rzeczy jej rodziny. Widzi Clarence, przyklejając wąż do stosu i błoto wypływa podczas gdy on krzyczy takie rzeczy jak "Ahh to wulkan!" i "Ow, to się pali! Amy postanawia go spotkać i zapytać, czy chce jeździć na rowerze. Clarence mówi, że nie będzie w stanie dostać jeden do Bożego Narodzenia i Amy postanawia hop na jej pads. Amy mówi wtedy, że będą szukać nieregularne. Clarence zastanawia się, co to było tak on i Amy wygląda to w Internecie. Mary pyta, co robili i powiedzieli, że będą wyglądać na nieregularne. Clarence postanawia spakować kanapki i wodę, ponieważ podróż miała być długa. Clarence i Amy jeździli na rowerze po całym mieście, a po drodze Belson widzi, jak Amy i Clarence wiszą razem. Mówi o tym Nathanowi, Dustinowi i Percy i myślą, że Clarence i Amy "wymyślają". Kiedy Clarence i Amy byli w Bendle Park i bawili się w Bendle Park, znaleźli głaz narzutowy i zdecydowali się grać na nim, aż do momentu, gdy Belson i jego gang się pojawią. Belson ostrzega ich, że są na skale, a jeśli nie wyjdą, to rozpoczną wojnę szyszkami sosnowymi. Amy i Clarence odmawiają wyjścia, co prowadzi do tego, że Nathan, Dustin i Percy rzucają szyszkami sosnowymi w Amy i Clarence. Odwetują się rzucając mchem z dużej skały. Sumo, który przybył gdzieś, gdy Belson i jego gang szpiegowali na nich, postanawia bawić się biegnąc z szyszkami sosnowymi w rękach. Wojna toczy się dalej i ostatecznie, Amy musi opuścić na kolację, pozostawiając tym samym pozostawiając Belsona i jego gang wyczerpany. Jadą z powrotem do domu, Amy upuszczając Clarence'a przed jego domem. Belson i gang przyjść do Clarence'a, pytając o to, co on i Amy zrobili razem. Odcinek kończy się z każdym, kto zjada kanapki Clarence'a zapakowane. Postacie Główne postacie *Clarence *Amy Gillis *Belson *Dustin *Percy *Nathan Obsługujące postacie *Sumo Niewielkie postacie *Mary *Chad *Victor *Pani Baker *Dale *Nienazwana brązowa kobieta owłosiona *Siostra Amy (wymienione powyżej) *Amy Shtuzger (wymienione powyżej) Ciekawostki *Jest to pierwsze pojawienie się Bendle Park. *Muzyka grająca jak Amy i Clarence jeździć przez miasto jest taka sama muzyka słyszalna podczas gry Clarence Saves the Day.*Muzyka grająca jak Amy i Clarence jeździć przez miasto jest taka sama muzyka słyszalna podczas gry Clarence Saves the Day. Ciekawostki postaci *Amy implikuje, że jej rodzice przechodzą przez rozwód i walkę o opiekę nad nią. *Jest to pierwszy raz, że rozwód jest wymieniony w serii. *Jest to pierwszy raz, kiedy dowiadujemy się o biologicznym ojcu Clarence'a. *To jest pierwszy odcinek Jeff Jeff nie pojawia się w. *Jest to pierwszy odcinek Sumo odcinek pojawia się z niewielką rolą. **Jest to jednak tylko czas, w którym Clarence nie rozpoznał Sumo był tutaj wraz z innymi. Galeria Zobacz galerię odcinków tutaj. Transkrypcja Zobacz transkrypt odcinka tutaj. Wideo Clarence - Pretty Great Day with a Girl (Clip 1)|W języku angielskim Clarence - A Pretty Great Day with a Girl (Sneak Peek)|W języku angielskim Clarence - Pretty Great Day with a Girl (Clip 2)|W języku angielskim Odniesienia en:Pretty Great Day with a Girl es:Un día genial con una chica fr:Une après-midis en bonne compagnies it:Nuove amicizie pt:Dia Bem Legal com uma Garota ru:Замечательный денёк с девочкой tr:Güzel Bir Kız İle Harika Bir Gün Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Sezon 1